


Super Saiyans Among the Stars

by Super_100_WG



Series: Future Super Saiyans AU series [3]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-07-25 22:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_100_WG/pseuds/Super_100_WG
Summary: An attack by Broly leaves a group of Saiyans from Universe 6 stranded in Universe 7. Corono is separated from his brother, and Kale is wrongfully imprisoned for the murders of her parents. The only way to free her? Apprehend the true murderer, Broly. But he'll have to tangle with multiple other Saiyans and strong enemies in order to do that. Sequel to Cut: Super Saiyan





	1. Corono

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is the start of the sequel to “Cut: Super Saiyan”! As I mentioned, it doesn’t follow Cut, but he’ll be appearing in the story. The person it is following is an OC that my nephew and I came up with together. It’ll be longer than the last story too and have a more definitive plot. If you didn’t read the last story, don’t worry, this one will still make sense, there might just be a couple more surprises in store for you. This takes place in an alternate version of Trunks’ Timeline, which started out with his struggle against the androids but diverged a bit from the canon.
> 
> I don’t own any of the characters or anything.

A bright light suddenly filled the ‘spaceship’, which honestly seemed, to a young, dark haired Saiyan teen boy, more like a large moving room or something. There was no engine there. The light was so bright that everyone in the spaceship slash moving room had to cover their eyes. Well, everyone except the strange, blue skinned woman who seemed to be controlling the spaceship slash moving room. Once the light had faded, she spoke.

“We are now in Universe Seven.” She said.

The boy took his arms, which were covering his face, down and he saw that the others had done the same. The others included his younger brother Cabba, Caulifla, whom he had met almost two weeks prior but taken an instant liking to, Caulifla’s protege Kale, and Kale’s parents. All were Saiyans from the planet of Sadala, located in Universe Six. They were in the seventh universe on a visit.

“Whoa. This place is amazing, isn’t it, Corono?” Cabba exclaimed.

Cabba’s older brother, which is whom he was addressing, turned to look at him. He was a bit more muscular and beefier than Cabba. His hair was jet black, and a bit spiky. (It was that hairstyle that’s available for CAC’s on Xenoverse 2 that resembles Trunks’ hair when he turns Super Saiyan.) His outfit consisted of some old Saiyan armor and baggy black pants. As his younger brother’s question had indicated, his name was Corono.

“I don’t know. It looks pretty much the same to me.” He responded.

“Huh? What do you mean?” Cabba asked.

“I mean, it looks just like space in our universe did.” Corono clarified.

“Wait, have you even seen space in our universe?” Cabba contended.

“Well we must have been there if we’re here now.” Corono argued.

“Actually, no, we weren’t.” The blue skinned woman spoke up. What had she said her name was? Vados? “The planet in this universe that corresponds with Sadala in ours has been destroyed. So we never left our planet in our universe, but we’re still floating in empty space now.”

“Well, I don’t know whether it looks like space in our universe or not, but it’s pretty amazing.” Caulifla said.

“So, are the fighters we were going to meet as strong as us?” Corono asked Vados. 

But she just kind of stuck up her nose. “Hmph!”

Corono was appalled. What was her problem?

“If the planet was destroyed in this universe, does that mean that there are no Saiyans here?” Cabba asked her.

“There aren’t many, that’s for sure.” Vados told him. So she answers his questions, but no mine, Corono thought bitterly. A staff that she carried with her had a sphere like shape on the end of it, and it glowed, and then faded. “There are at least five detectable sources of Saiyan energy here, but that’s all I can find.”

Wow. The Saiyans must be almost extinct here!

She made the spaceship slash room move at a high speed, and Corono could see the stars become blurs as the passengers sped by them. But the movement slowed down and stopped abruptly, making him feel dizzy.

“Oh my. It looks like I have a call.” Vados said.

The sphere on her staff glowed again, and this time, a hologram appeared over top the staff. In it, a large, fat, purple cat-like creature appeared.

“Vados!” It singsonged in a rather annoying, whiny voice. She sighed.

“Yes, Lord Champa?” She responded.

“I’m hungry! Come fix me some food!” He barked.

“I am currently engaged in other activities, my lord. Are you able to wait?” She asked him.

“No!” He shouted. “I need food right now! And lots of it! Oh, and I need the back of my ears rubbed, too.”

Vados turned to the others. “I’m afraid I will have to step away for a moment. Feel free to carry on until I return.” 

Then she vanished, leaving the others alone for the time being. 

“You know, I’m a little hungry too.” Corono said.

“Come to think of it, so am I. It’s been a while since we’ve eaten.” Cabba agreed.

“Yeah. We need some food, and Kale’s mom brought some.” Caulifla told them.

“Alright, let’s get some of the food out for you kids.” Kale’s mother said.

Her dad brought out the plates and fixed some food for the passengers. Corono was glad that they had brought a lot of food with them. He ate quite a lot, even more than usual. After all, it was much better than the lunches they had to eat in school. 

He noticed Kale eating her food in a shy manner. Not like his brother, who ate with almost uncanny manners. No, Kale was eating as if she were afraid of the food. Corono took a seat next to Caulifla.

“Hey, what’s up with Kale? It seems like something’s bothering her.” He asked.

“Kale… she’s complicated. She’s incredibly powerful, but she sort of fears her power. She’s shy and timid, but has a lot of potential. Her true power makes yours and mines look like a joke.” Caulifla explained. “But she’s afraid of it because she has a hard time controlling it. That’s why I’ve been trying to help her.”

Corono just nodded. It was hard to believe that Kale had that much power. He’d never even seen her fight. Could she really be that strong?

The food had all been eaten in about forty minutes. And Vados still hadn’t returned. Corono saw Cabba walk up to the transparent wall and gaze out in amazement. 

“Wow. The planets and the stars really are beautiful.” He commented.

“And look, there’s a planet right behind us!” Caulifla exclaimed, looking out the opposite end. 

Corono followed her gaze, and sure enough, a planet loomed just below the space that they were sitting at. But he was feeling a bit stubborn, still wanting to not seem interested in the scenery. But he had been thinking about what Vados had said about the number of Saiyans there were in this universe.

“I’m going to try to sense where the other Saiyans are!” He declared.

“You think you can? They’re probably far away.” Caulifla said. “Vados is some kind of god or something, that’s why she knew where they all were, but I don’t think we would be able to...” 

Corono knew why she trailed off. He could sense it too. There was Saiyan energy that practically jumped out at him as soon as he concentrated.

“I sense some Saiyan energy!” He announced proudly.

“Yeah, me too.” Caulifla added, though she sounded more perplexed.

“Oh yeah, I can too!” Cabba said. “Huh? It’s coming closer.”

Corono could feel the energy signature coming closer. Whoa! This Saiyan was unbelievably strong. As the energy signature got closer and closer, he could sense that the person was much more powerful than him, or presumably, anyone in their party. Corono’s eyes widened as his senses told him something else about the person. They weren’t friendly. The power he was sensing was totally evil. And it was still coming closer.

“Hey, look, I think I see them.” Cabba said.

“Huh? Oh yeah, I do too.” Caulifla added.

“Be careful, guys. He’s not friendly!” Corono warned. He looked out in the direction he sensed the energy from and saw that someone was indeed flying towards them.

“Corono’s right. His energy feels dangerous!” Caulifla told them.

“Is he coming for us?” Cabba asked, and Corono could tell that he hoped the answer was no.

Kale and her parents were now staring in the same direction as the others. Corono wanted to move them away, but he didn’t know how. He felt helpless as he could only watch the figure zoom towards them, even faster than he was expecting.

BAM!

The transparent wall shattered like glass. The wind picked up violently as plates and other items were sucked out into the open space. All of the living occupants were able to avoid the same fate, though Corono struggled to stand his ground, and he guessed that everyone else did too.

His arms had instinctively flown up to cover his face when presented with the wind. He finally took them down to see a large man hovering just past the hole that was made. Corono could sense that the man was a Saiyan, and he looked like a monstrous one. He wore no shirt, white pants, and boots that matched his golden armbands. Come to think of it, the armbands and boots looked a lot like what Kale had on. He had a giant, hulking form, his eyes held no pupils, and his hair shined a golden color with a green tint to it. The energy coming from him was evil, as was the smirk that adorned his already intimidating face.

“What a bunch of weaklings!” The intruder snarled. His voice was pretty much exactly what Corono would have expected from a guy like him. 

“Who are you?” Corono demanded.

There was no response, though. The intruder just laughed maliciously as he tossed a green ki blast at him. Corono dodged, but already more were being thrown his way. He attempted to go on the offensive, and rushed in, dodged the blasts, and punched the intruder. The punch did nothing, and the gigantic Saiyan swatted the smaller one away effortlessly.

Corono was sent sprawling into one of the walls. He got up, but his opponent was already upon him again by the time he got to his feet. The two were about to continue the fight when the intruder suddenly stopped and looked to the side, and Corono quickly followed his gaze.

The intruder was looking at Kale’s parents. As a safety precaution, they had brought with them a device that could send out a distress signal to anyone or anything that could receive it. They had no idea if it would work in this universe, but Corono remembered them telling him that they would bring it anyway, just in case. Her mother was trying to use it right now, her father trying to keep both of them steady so they wouldn’t be sucked into space. 

“Someone help us. A wild, crazy Saiyan is attacking us right now-” She started but was cut off.

Without warning, the intruder launched a green ball of ki at them. They didn’t see it coming in time to avoid it. The blast contacted them, creating an explosion.

“No!” Corono shouted. 

“How could you?!” Caulifla cried.

Corono had almost forgotten about the others. He looked over to see looks of horror on Caulifla’s and his brother’s faces. Kale just looked shocked, as if she were in some kind of trance.

The smoke cleared, and while Kale’s parents remained in one piece, they were clearly dead. Corono couldn’t believe it.

Caulifla and Cabba both simultaneously fired blasts at the intruder. It did nothing but get his attention. With another maniacal cackle, the large Saiyan charged away from Corono and directly towards Cabba. Corono watched the intruder grab his brother by the head (as the intruder’s hand was bigger than Cabba’s head), charge to the opposite wall, crash through it and throw Cabba away towards the planet they had been looking at earlier. With a scream of terror, Cabba went sailing towards the planet and out of sight.

“Oh no! Cabba!” Corono shrieked.

His brother… he was pretty close to the planet he was thrown towards, so there was a good chance he survived. But Corono still worried about him. 

‘Please let him be okay.’ He thought.

A shrill scream interrupted his thoughts. He turned to see Caulifla being manhandled by their murderous intruder. He flew towards them and punched the large Saiyan, but the intruder’s attack on Caulifla was undeterred. He slammed her to the ground, then punched Corono in the stomach and threw him to the ground as well. His large boot came down on both of them at the same time. Corono tried with all his might, and he could tell Caulifla was doing the same, but they could not get free.

“STOP IT!!!!!!!!!!” A voice suddenly shouted. Corono couldn’t turn to look, but Kale was the only other one there. 

“Kale!” Caulifla called.

“Sis!” Kale answered.

“I’ll squash you two like the bugs you are!” The intruder bellowed sadistically.

“LET THEM GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!” As Kale continued to scream, Corono felt her power flaring to heights he never thought possible. In fact, her energy felt similar to the intruder not just by power level, but the feel of the energy itself, except Kale’s didn’t feel evil.

Corono felt himself and Caulifla suddenly become free from the intruder’s vicious boot. Corono had a hard time getting to his feet due to the damage his body had sustained. But he saw Caulifla get back up and didn’t want to seem weak in front of her. He forced himself to get up. When he did, a surprising sight greeted him. 

Kale looked almost unrecognizable. And now she looked similar to the intruder. In fact, if it weren’t for her clothes or the lipstick she wore, he wouldn’t have been able to tell them apart. With a mighty roar, the now powered up Kale clobbered the intruder’s face. But it wasn’t long before he fought back, knocking Kale back with a mighty punch. She was sent sailing and crashed to the floor, but jumped right back up and charged the larger Saiyan again. Corono saw the intruder shoot a barrage of green ki blasts at the girl, which did nothing to slow her down. She had a green ki blast of her own charged up in one hand, bringing it to the intruder’s torso as she descended on him. 

Corono and Caulifla continued to throw blasts at the intruder while Kale attempted to pummel him, though it seemed he was taking no damage. He suddenly blew Kale away from him with an explosive shock-wave from his body.

“You’re too weak to do anything!” He snarled, turning and jumping right through the hole he had created when he came in.

At first, Corono thought the danger was over, save for the problem of sealing the… whatever it was called that they were in… back up. But he still heard Kale’s furious screams of rage. He looked over and saw her, still powered up, pounding the floor with her fists like a crazed maniac.

“Kale!” Caulifla called to her again. “Calm down, it’s over!”

“GGGGRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!” Kale continued to scream.

“Kale, please...” Caulifla begged.

Kale’s screams slowed down, then stopped. She stopped pounding the floor and just stood there, panting. As confident as he could be, Corono would never have had the courage to face someone like Kale in her powered up state, even just to talk them into calming down. And Caulifla had told him that she had seen Kale’s power before, which means she probably knew about the form that she was in right now. Caulifla had a lot of courage and a good heart.

Just as it seemed that Kale would revert to her normal form, she suddenly tensed up, roared, waved her arms around as if she were being electrocuted, and fell to the ground. It was only then that Corono saw the figures behind her.

A swarm of soldiers emerged from behind the fallen Kale. They had on identical spacesuits and helmets, all with white armor covering most of the body, but visible purple material underneath. Their armors’ torsos all bore a symbol on them. The soldiers also carried a number of high tech looking gadgets in various holsters on their suits. Some of them were currently using a gadget which created a shield in the place of the missing area of the walls. They were sealing up the holes.

But Corono’s attention was drawn to the one standing directly behind Kale who had his gun raised. His suit was similar to the others but looked a bit fancier. His helmet had a crown symbol on it. Corono figured he was probably the leader. He placed the stun gun back into its holster and pulled out another gadget. He pressed the button on that one, and two light blue energy balls came out. One pulled Kale’s arms behind her back and formed into handcuffs, while the other formed shackles around her feet. Two other soldiers pulled her up roughly. She struggled but was shocked by her new restraints, letting out a roar of pain.

“No, leave her alone!” Caulifla shouted to them, charging ki blasts in her hand.

“Let her go, or we’ll shoot!” Corono told them, also charging up ki in his hand. As Kale was being dragged away, the one that looked like the leader came to stand in front of the others and spoke in a voice which was distorted by his helmet’s microphone.

“This is Commander Chauff of the Super Galactic Patrol’s north unit. Stand down.” He said.

“But she didn’t do anything! She’s innocent!” Corono told them.

“Yeah, it was that other guy-” Caulifla started but was cut off.

“Save it!” Commander Chauff shouted rudely. “There’s no doubt in my mind that she’s responsible for the two bodies we found floating around out there. You’re lying to protect your friend. And don’t even think about firing on my men.”

“Should we take her away, Commander?” One of the other men asked.

“Yeah. Put her in solitary for now. I’ll book her when we get there.” Chauff told him.

Corono looked at Caulifla and saw her looking back at him. He knew they were thinking the same thing. These guys can’t be that tough, can they? They took Kale by surprise, but he knew the two of them could take these guys.

Corono fired a blast toward the soldiers who were leading Kale away, which hit and scattered them. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Caulifla make to cover him with her own blasts, aiming for Chauff and the soldiers around him. But she wasn’t quick enough, and she was quickly apprehended the same way Kale was, with the stun gun and then energy projectile restraints. Corono had no time to react as he felt the stun gun’s sting. He felt the surprisingly strong energy restraints pull his arms behind his back and restrain him, after which his feet were restrained. He tried to summon a ki ball, but was shocked by the restraints.

“Aaahh!” Corono screamed from the pain of the shock. He couldn’t believe it. Just like that, they were caught.

Chauff chuckled. “Looks like all three of you are coming with me. Next stop, North Galaxy Prison.”


	2. Bido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corono and Caulifla are sent to North Galaxy Prison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! We’ve got another chapter here. Now I think I might have confused some people because of how I did this. I should have mentioned before that every chapter is going to be named after a character, with rare exceptions. Some may be repeated or it may be a group, but mostly it will just be an individual character’s name. Corono was just the first one. The subsequent chapters will have all different names, but most of the story still follows Corono. Sorry for any confusion. Anyway, enjoy!
> 
> I don’t own any of the characters or anything, except for my OC’s.

Corono was in shock. It was only now that everything caught up to him. Their friend’s parents were killed, their friend was now blamed for the murder, his brother was missing, and all four of them are stranded in another universe. And three of them are in prison.

The Super Galactic Patrol soldiers separated Kale from Corono and Caulifla. Commander Chauff stayed with the latter two. They were led to a counter to take their mugshots.

“Smile, worms.” Chauff sneered as they got their pictures taken.

After that, they were ushered into a cell. The same cell. At least Corono had one familiar face with him throughout this nightmare. They were told that they would only be allowed out of their cells to eat meals or use the restrooms, and a guard would escort them when they did. For a few minutes, they were both silent. Corono was still digesting all that had happened in the last hour or so, and he imagined Caulifla was doing the same. 

His thoughts drifted back to how they got into this mess in the first place. Vados, who was supposed to be their guide, had left them. And the fact that she had been so rude to him didn’t help his opinion of her either. He suddenly let out a roar of frustration.

“Graaaah! This trip was supposed to be a good thing, but everyone we’ve met on it has been a complete jerk! First that Vados lady leaves us in the middle of nowhere, then that psychotic monster Saiyan attacks us and kills Kale’s parents, and now Commander Jerk-face blames her for it and throws the good guys in jail while the real killer runs around free! What kind of universe is this?!” He shouted.

He felt hands on his shoulders. He turned and saw Caulifla with a worried expression on her face.

“We’ll get through this, but you need to calm down. You’re getting too riled up to think straight.” She told him as calmly as she could, though he could hear panic in her own voice.

“How are you staying so calm?” He asked her, the angry edge to his voice gone.

“Emotional control was part of my training, and I’m always practicing with Kale. She has to have a good hold on her emotions because of her power. If she loses her temper, she could hurt people and wouldn’t be able to control herself.” She explained. “That form you saw her in, she can’t control her power in that form. If she gets angry, that’s what happens.”

“Really? I mean, I always thought having a lot of power would be a good thing.” Corono responded.

“Not if you hurt innocent people with it, like the jerk who attacked us.” Caulifla told him. She sighed. “I’m just so worried about her. These Super Galactic Patrol people are cruel and unsympathetic. There’s no telling what they’re doing to her.”

Corono spent the next few minutes trying to get his emotions under control. In the back of his mind, he didn’t want Caulifla to see him lose it, even if the circumstances made it more than understandable. He just had to think positive. They would find a way out of this.

About an hour after that, it was dinner time. Corono and Caulifla stood side by side as two lines of inmates were led to the dining hall by Chauff. There were weird aliens of all shapes and sizes in this prison. Some of the others chatted with each other, and Corono could even hear some of the more feisty inmates threatening others in a low, menacing voice.

“Shut up, you worms!” Chauff reprimanded the talking inmates. The murmurs of chatter between the inmates quieted down after that.

The lines of inmates were led past a row of landing pods, where Corono could see some soldiers exiting their spaceships. With Chauff having reduced the inmates’ conversation, he could now hear the soldiers’ banter.

“Hey man, you catch any lowlifes today?” One asked.

“Nope. Man, those bounty hunters are taking our jobs away.” Another one answered.

“Why don’t we hire some of them to work for us?”

“Are you kidding? My job is barely stable as it is, and you want them looking for people to replace us? Besides, most of the bounty hunters are pretty shady themselves. They only care about the reward money. Us, we’re in it to make the galaxy a better place. You know?”

“I guess when you put it that way, you’re right.”

“Yeah, man. I’d do this for free if it means getting those slimy criminals behind bars so everyone else doesn’t have to worry about these losers.”

As Corono walked forward with the rest of the inmates, he was glad that at least some of the Super Galactic Patrol members actually cared about justice.

A few minutes later, they came to the dining hall. It was a bit bigger than their school’s cafeteria back in Universe Six, but otherwise it was the same. The two lines of inmates were led straight to the food stations, if what they were being served could be considered food. What was put on Corono’s tray was what looked to be mashed potatoes with gravy already mixed in, and little pieces of unidentified meat. He was also given a small pile of corn. He saw that Caulifla had pretty much the same mashed potato concoction as him, but she was served cauliflower with hers.

The food wasn’t great, but it also wasn’t something that would make a person want to vomit, at least not at the first bite. Corono imagined that he would get tired of it. He wasn’t really all that hungry, since it hadn’t been too long since he had last eaten, but he figured he’d better eat it all because he might not get any more food for a long time.

Pretty soon, he had finished all of his food, and was honestly a bit bored. He took note of another inmate snatching someone else’s tray of food. When, predictably, the person protested, the offender just grabbed him and savagely threw him backwards.

“You jerk! You had no right to do that!” Corono heard Caulifla shout to the offender.

The guy turned a malicious grin towards her. He was kind of big, and taller than Caulifla or Corono. His skin was a dark blue color, his ears were pointed, and he sported an orange Mohawk and matching orange goatee. The only shirt he wore was a loose vest that didn’t close, and some weird necklace. He also wore white pants.

“Go back to your playpen, little girl.” He sneered.

“What did you call me?” She demanded.

“Why don’t you mind your own business, you piece of trash?” The man spat. The words sent a stab of anger through Corono.

“Hey, don’t talk to her like that!” Corono shouted.

“Or else what, little man?” The big guy said.

Corono got up and prepared to fight the man, but three other inmates jumped in his way. They were green, purple, and red respectively, and all looked slightly different, but all had a basic humanoid structure.

“Bido’s the duke around here, besides his leader. If you want to tangle with him, you gotta get through us, kid.” One of them said.

Corono wasted no time flying up and punching the speaker out. The other two unnamed guys quickly rushed him, but he defeated them easily. He punched one in the stomach, and did a roundhouse kick on the other. All three went down, and none got back up, though they were clearly twitching.

“Oh, a stronger one, huh? This might be fun!” The original instigator, Bido, said.

“Bido, huh?” Corono said. “Man, what kind of name is that?” 

“Oh, a funny one too. I’m going to enjoy teaching this punk a lesson.” Bido said, getting up.

Corono rushed over and punched him in the face. He was surprised when the guy didn’t move, but just stood there with that same malicious smile. Bido then started to power up, and Corono jumped back. His power level was way higher than Corono’s, and the young Saiyan considered backing down. 

“Corono!” Caulifla cried, suddenly rushing over to engage Bido.

Corono looked around, seeing the crowd forming. He would not let Caulifla down in front of all these people. Bido dodged the kick she was aiming at him, grabbed her, and twisted her arm behind her back. She screamed in pain.

“Caulifla!” Corono shouted, panicked. “You better let her go right now!”

Bido’s response was to throw her into one of the nearby tables. Enraged, Corono roared and charged Bido, this time his punch landing dead on in the bigger man’s face. Bido staggered backwards.

“You little punk, that hurt!” Bido cursed.

“Get used to it!” Corono jabbed.

Bido flew towards Corono, and the young Saiyan was not quick enough to avoid the fist coming his way. Pain exploded across his face as it was smashed and he was sent flying into the wall. Before he had the chance to recover, he felt his foot being yanked, and he was slammed onto the ground. Corono knew there was no way he could win this fight. This guy was just too strong. But he couldn’t lose like this. He had to do something. He had to try.

He suddenly jumped back up and shot a ki blast right in Bido’s face. He knew it wouldn’t do much damage, but it would allow him to do something else. He lifted his hand to right in front of Bido’s face, and shot another ki blast, this time directly into the man’s eyeball.

“Gargh!” Bido cried, shielding his injured eye with his hands. “You’ll pay for that!”

Corono took that opportunity to deliver a kick with both feet as hard as he could. He managed to knock Bido down, though he didn’t quite send him flying. He got ready to attack again, but when he got over to Bido, he was surprised by a strong punch that landed a direct hit. Corono was once again sent sailing into the wall and in extreme pain.

Crumbled on the floor, Corono looked up to see Bido with an angry scowl on his face. His eye was now pink, but otherwise fully functional. The man bounded over to the fallen boy and yanked him up, delivering punch after punch to his chest. At this rate, it felt like his ribs would break. But just before Bido landed the fifth punch, he was suddenly hit and made to drop Corono, who wasted no time scurrying away from the danger.

He tried to run, but a pain in his rib made him stumble. He was about to fall when two arms caught him. He looked up to see Caulifla. She lifted him up and put one arm around him, and together, they raced towards their cell. Corono was surprised that she remembered where to go.

“Hey, where do you guys think you’re going?” A voice shouted.

Corono didn’t turn around, but continued to walk faster, away from the guard who had clearly caught them. Something told him that there would be nasty consequences for getting separated from the other inmates. And if their arrest was any indication, the guards wouldn’t bother to listen to their reason for running away. Luckily, it seemed Caulifla was thinking the same thing and she kept running with him.

But then more guards came from around the corner where they had been heading. Corono and Caulifla skidded to a stop, trying to figure out what to do. But within seconds, they were surrounded. Corono lifted his head weakly.

“What are you guys doing away from the dining hall?” One guard asked.

“W-we were just going back to our cell.” Corono stammered.

“Let’s call Commander Chauff. He’ll know what to do with them.” Another guard sneered.

“Wait, don’t!” Caulifla pleaded. Corono knew that if Chauff got involved, things would get even uglier.

“I mean, if they were really just going back to their cell, I don’t see why we have to call him.” The first guard said.

“How do we know that? They could have been trying to escape for all we know.” The second guard argued.

“They’re running in the opposite direction from any means of escape.” The first guard contended.

“I don’t think the boss would appreciate us calling him for nothing.” A third guard chimed in.

“That makes sense. Wait, are you two hurt?” A fourth guard asked them.

“It wasn’t his fault! That big guy attacked him!” Caulifla immediately defended.

“Alright, but I think you kids should get patched up before heading back to your cell.” The first guard told them.

“Actually, that sounds… nice. Thanks, guys!” Corono told them.

“Sure. You’re just kids, after all. I doubt you’re anything like some of the other psychos we have around here.” The first guard told them. “Between you and me, I don’t think you two really belong in this place.”

“Yeah, we don’t.” Corono agreed.

As the guards led Corono and Caulifla to the infirmary, Corono had once again been reminded that not every guard here was a jerk. Don’t judge the group by its leader, he guessed.

Once they got to the infirmary, Corono was placed in a tank. A breathing mask was put over his face, and then the tank filled with water. Through the tank’s glass, he could see the other guards doing something similar with Caulifla, who was in the tank across from him.

“About an hour should heal both of you.” The male attendant said. 

It felt like a long time, but eventually his wounds healed. He was taken out of his tank, and Caulifla was taken out of hers. The two of them were then lead back to their cell. Later that night, Corono told Caulifla what was on his mind.

“We’re getting out of this place, tonight!” He told her.

“Corono, no. What if you get caught? We need to think of a real plan first.” She told him.

“These guys aren’t being reasonable. If we don’t go, who knows how long they’ll keep us?” He argued.

“At least wait a few days. Do you even know how you would escape?” She challenged.

“Yeah. We could just take one of their spaceships.” He said smugly.

“And how would we get there from here?” She asked him.

“We just run...” He trailed off because he couldn’t remember what direction the pods were in.

“See? You need to have a plan and be ready before you do anything.” She explained.

The two of them spent the next few days in that prison. At meal times, Bido would make nasty glares at them, but they didn’t have any more altercations with him. For the most part it was uneventful. They spent most of their time in the cells and got a small recess, where they just basically talked about martial arts stuff, and Corono continued to try to come up with ways to escape.

They also talked about Kale. They never saw her, and Caulifla seemed highly unnerved at that. They had said that they kept her in “solitary”, which probably meant that she was off somewhere by herself. At least if that were the case, they wouldn’t be physically hurting her.

One day, Corono was about to be escorted to the restroom. A guard approached his cell, unlocked it, waited for him to come out, and then wordlessly led him towards the restroom. Once they were out of earshot of any other soldiers, the guard spoke.

“Hey kid, you want to know a secret?” He asked. Corono recognized his voice. He was the guard who offered to heal him and Caulifla.

“Yea, sure.” The young Saiyan answered hesitantly.

“At about nine in the morning, for a good ten minutes, these halls are empty. There aren’t guards. You can escape then.” The guard told him.

“Wait, why are you helping me?” Corono questioned.

“You and that girl hardly seem like criminals to me. Chauff is just stubborn. I may serve the Super Galactic Patrol, but I’m in it for justice. Keeping kids in this place, well, it ain’t that.” The guard answered.

Corono nodded, grateful for the help. Because they were in a prison in the middle of space, he wouldn’t be able to tell when it was morning by looking around. Only the digital clocks posted in every cell would tell him when it was time.

“Good luck.” The guard said as Corono walked back inside his cell. Afterwards, the guard left.

“What was that about?” Caulifla asked him.

“Our escape plan.” He answered.

He told her what he had learned, and the two agreed that they would leave the next day. Their breakfast was at seven, and it lasted exactly forty minutes. So from there, they would just wait it out until nine, when they would use their ten minute window to escape.

Before they knew it, the next day had come, they had finished their breakfast, and it was five minutes to nine. Corono was starting to get nervous about his escape plan. 

“Remember, Corono, control your emotions. You can do this.” Caulifla said to him suddenly. She must have noticed his discomfort.

“You’re right. Sorry.” Corono said.

“It’s okay. Just focus on the plan.” She told him.

As soon as it was time, Corono smashed his fist against the steel bars, confident that he could break the door. To his surprise, it help up.

“What?” He screeched.

He hit it again. The metal door bent, but did not break. Caulifla started to punch it as well, but the door wouldn’t go down. After a good three minutes of trying, they both charged up a ki blast and shot the door, which was finally blown off its hinges.

The two of them rushed out of the cell and towards the landing pad, where they each planned on taking a small space pod to escape. They heard the surprised gasps of other inmates who were impressed by their display of strength. It felt like forever, but they ran towards the space pods without stopping. They were just getting to them when they heard voices.

“Freeze!” A guard shouted.

“Commander Chauff, we have prisoners escaping near the space pods!” Another one said.

“Shoot!” Corono exclaimed.

“It must have taken us too long to break the door down and now the guards are back!” Caulifla said to him as they were running.

They burst into the area with the space pods, but Corono felt a sharp pain on his back. One of the guards had shot him. He fell down with a grunt. As he scrambled back to his feet, he heard a painful cry from Caulifla. She had been hit as well.

Corono turned and fired a ki blast at the group of soldiers he spotted chasing them. That gave Caulifla enough time to get back to her feet, but she was hit again immediately after getting up. Corono was now too busy dodging shots from the other guards to do anything about it at the moment.

“Get back here, you worms!” Chauff’s unmistakable voice was heard from the mass of soldiers. 

Corono reached one of the space pods and booted it up. He saw the controls on the ship ask for a destination, and he selected the first one he could. As he looked back, he could see Caulifla being restrained by the same energy shackles and cuffs that Chauff had used on them when he first brought them here. He hesitated to leave, but Caulifla was quick to encourage him.

“Go, Corono! Don’t worry about me. You can find some way to help me and Kale get out of here. I know you can. But it’ll be easier if you’re not stuck here too.” She said as the guards helped restrain her.

Corono didn’t want to leave her, but he only had a split second to close the door of the space pod and get out of there before he too was caught. He quickly pushed “ACCELERATE” and the ships door closed. He went rocketing off in the space pod to a destination unknown, hoping he could keep his emotions under control like Caulifla told him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, that’s the end of the second chapter. I had a little bit of a tough time writing this one since it didn’t have as many of the details planned as the next few chapters will. I’ll probably have chapter 3 done relatively quickly. Reviews are appreciated, and stay tuned!
> 
> Next time: Corono has escaped the prison, but what else awaits him as he navigates the unknown universe? And what will happen to Caulifla?

**Author's Note:**

> That’s it for the first chapter. The Super Galactic Patrol is there because I needed something like space police, but people with the strength of Jaco weren’t going to cut it. This version of the Galactic Patrol has been bolstered with weapons capable of restraining even Super Saiyans (The weapons can’t actually hurt or kill them, though). Reviews are appreciated, and stay tuned!
> 
> Next Time: Corono is now imprisoned! How will he get out of this mess? And what can he do to help Kale?


End file.
